1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club and a golf pin stand. More particularly, the invention relates to a device that keeps a golf pin and golf clubs from resting on the ground.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfing is one of America's favorite pastimes. For decades, golfers have taken on all kinds of golf courses and have used a variety of devices to hold and prop up golf clubs and golf pins in addition to holding golf accessories. Some of these ingenious devices are reflected in the related art.
U.S. Pat. Application Publication No. 2003/0102414 by Smart published on Jun. 5, 2003, outlines the use of a collapsible support that includes extendable and retractable arms and legs for generating an uncollapsed and collapsed state. In the uncollapsed state, the support can be placed on most types of surfaces in an upright position to support a golf club or other items by leaning the item against arms or hanging the item from the arms. In the collapsed state, the arms and legs are substantially parallel and adjacent to the support's body and is thus easily transported or stored.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,530 issued to Ortuno on Jul. 7, 1992, outlines the use of a golf club stand characterized by a unitary frame having leg and receptacle portions. The lower end of the leg portion is inserted into the ground and the receptacle portion is spaced above the ground to support the grips of a plurality of golf clubs. The stand is lightweight and used by a golfer to support a number of golf clubs when the golfer is separated from his golf bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,267 issued to Alder on Aug. 15, 1995, outlines the use of a portable golf target stand having a base member, with the base member including pivotally mounted legs, with the legs arranged in a canted orientation relative to a top wall of the base member, such as the legs are arranged for an interfolding configuration to orient the leg members in a parallel relationship when interfolded.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,881 issued to Band et al. on Mar. 23, 1999, outlines the use of a leaning support structure that is lightweight, expandable by a single hand and has a sturdy base without the need for insertion into the ground. The leaning support structure includes first and second elongated support members offset from each other, each support member having upper and lower ends and a predetermined connecting point.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,599 issued to Hiltner, Jr. on Feb. 29, 2000, outlines the use of a golf pin stand device with a connector and a pair of leg members which, when attached to a golf pin, supports a golf pin above ground in a tripod configuration. The connector is adapted to connect to the shaft of a golf pin. The leg members are pivotally attached to the connector between a retracted position when the pin is in a vertical position and an extended position when the pin is in a horizontal position. Golf clubs can also be propped up against the golf pin stand device as well.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,256 issued to Utterback on Jan. 30, 2001, outlines the use of a golf club carrier having opposing sides supporting clubs horizontally on clips, that has a first condition resting on the ground with its legs spread and only the feet of the unit contacting the ground, and a second horizontally-collapsed condition, which is assumed as soon as the carrier is lifted from the ground.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,840 issued to Mulholland et al. on Oct. 30, 2001, outlines the use of a golf club holder that suspends golf clubs beneath an umbrella to keep the grips dry during any rain. The holder has a head with clip devices for attaching to an umbrella shank and for attaching the shafts of the clubs upside down to the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,346,051 issued to Otsubo on Feb. 12, 2002, outlines the use of a golf club stand that is a single rod member, which includes a point at the lower end of the rod with a leg extending up from the point with a 180° bend. There is an arm depending from the bend and a first lateral member extending from the depending arm. There is also a loop at the end of the first lateral member and a second lateral member extending from the loop with an upright arm extending from the second lateral member and a coil at the end of the upright arm.
Although each of these devices are novel and useful, what is needed is a device that can prop up and hold a golf pin and golf clubs in an upright position. The device outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,599 by Hiltner, Jr. is such a device but is heavy and can be awkward to use. Perhaps a similar device that is lighter and easier to use can be developed to better serve golfers addressing the problem of securing golf clubs and golf pins in upright positions to prevent them from getting wet or dirty or from having a golfer bend over to pick up a golf club or golf pin off of the ground.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a golf pin and golf club stand solving the aforementioned problems is desired.